


The Sun'll Come Out, Tomorrow

by MagpieMorality



Series: Valentine Shorts 2020 [15]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clubbing, Drinking, M/M, Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: okay okay second to last prompt (of course u don't have to do these!! only if you want to) “I might have had a few shots.” and “I could kiss you right now!” with logicality at like a party? i suppose?
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Valentine Shorts 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629586
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	The Sun'll Come Out, Tomorrow

“Hey, Patton, Patton, Patton, Pat-”

“Logan!” Patton finally turned around on the stool, putting his fruity cocktail on the bar, his phone in his pocket, and throwing his arms wide. Logan tumbled forwards into them with a dopey grin, snuggling up and mumbling Patton’s name happily. “You’re so _cuddly_ , Lo, are you having fun?!” 

Logan nodded, rubbing his face against the crook of Patton’s neck and making his friend giggle. “I might have had a few shots,” he admitted. “It was so much fun. You know tequila has like, like, a whole _process_ Patton, it’s got steps and chemical logic! I love tequila! Let’s get some more Patton, please Patton, Patton p-” Logan stood up, looking off thoughtfully, but staying close so Patton wouldn’t let go with the arms wrapped tightly around his waist. “You know I really love your name. Patton. It’s so happy and sweet and sunny, just like you. There’s a Pah, I like the pah…” 

“Oh gosh, I just- I could kiss you right now!” Patton burst out, blushing immediately. “Oh gosh, oh gosh, I- ignore me, it’s the cocktails, they’re so _tasty_ I couldn’t stop-”

“Patton,” Logan interrupted him. He noted through the whirr of his brain trying to think clearly, that Patton was still holding onto him despite his embarrassment. And also… “Aren’t those are mocktails?” 

Patton blushed a deeper red. “Um, maybe? I just didn’t really want to feel too bad tomorrow morning, I wanted to be clear so I could cook you a nice hangover breakfast because I just knew you wouldn’t be able to resist indulging this once, Lo, not when it’s a special occasion!” He stopped, moving as if to take his hands away, and Logan couldn’t have that. He grabbed Patton’s arms and held them in place, leaning forwards to kiss him. 

Or that was the plan, at least, but he missed and ended up hitting the tip of Patton’s nose with his lips instead. They both blinked in surprise, and before Logan could start apologising Patton had pressed a finger to his mouth to quell him. 

He waited until Logan got the message, eyes softening with understanding, and then the finger moved away and Patton cupped his face instead. “Go have fun, Logan. Come find me when you want to go home and then we can talk this over in the morning okay?” 

“Okay,” Logan agreed softly, hitting Patton with a brilliant, breathtaking smile before bounding off to find the others again, leaving Patton to turn back to his mocktail and phone, that he picked up so he could make a call. He grinned around the straw, taking a sip while he waited for his friend to pick up.

“Hey Virgil! _Boy_ , do I have news for _you_ …” 


End file.
